


An Emergency Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is in an accident, and it causes Oliver to confront his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friday night family dinner had become a tradition in the time since Moira was released from prison. She’d only served a year of her sentence, but that year had felt like a lifetime. Thea had grown into a different person that year, more responsible and business-minded. She’d been a saving grace to Oliver and the club, taking over as manager in the aftermath of Tommy’s death. Oliver, too, had changed. He’d spent most of the year in mourning, but was pulled back into helping people by Felicity and Digg. He’d found purpose in it, and it had allowed him to begin to heal.

When Moira was released, both Thea and Oliver weren’t sure if they could ever be a real family again. It had taken some time, but she’d proved to them, and Walter, that she was sorry for her choices and she wanted to make it up to them.

6 months after she was released, Walter moved back in and the dinners started.

They were in the middle of dinner one Friday night when Digg ran into the dining room.

Oliver stood up immediately, every nerve on edge. “What’s going on?”

"You weren’t answering your phone", Digg panted out of breath. No, Oliver had left it in his room.

"What happened?", Oliver demanded firmly.

"Felicity", Digg told him. "There’s been an accident."

Time froze for Oliver, and he felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him. His mind was suddenly a jumbled mess of all the outcomes of this news.

"Is she-", he began to ask.

"Alive", Digg responded immediately. "But… It’s bad, Oliver."

"Felicity? Who is that? What’s going on, Oliver?", Moira asked. She didn’t know Felicity. Thea, who did, was looking at Oliver worriedly. She’d gotten to know Felicity, however superficially, while working at the club.

Walter knew Felicity too, from work. “Felicity Smoak?”, he confirmed. He remembered Oliver introducing her as his friend in the hospital.

Oliver nodded, turning to his family. “I’m sorry, I need to go.”

"We’ll all go", Walter told him, standing. "We’ll meet you there."

Oliver didn’t want to waste time arguing, so he nodded as he followed Digg out.

Once they were in the car, he got the rest of the information.

"It was just an accident, Oliver", Digg explained. "Nothing connected to you, as far as I can tell. The hospital has both of us down as her emergency contacts, and when they couldn’t reach you they called me."

Oliver ran a hand over his face, the anxious feeling in his stomach making him feel torn apart.

"We’re almost there", Digg assured him. That wasn’t surprising, they were going well over the speed limit.

Two minutes later, Oliver and Digg were running through the hospital doors.

Oliver found a nurse. “I’m here about Felicity Smoak, can you tell me where she is?”

The nurse was non-pulsed by his demand, and looked at a chart.

"Felicity Smoak. She’s in surgery right now. Are you family?"

Oliver shook his head, “No, but I am her emergency contact. Her family doesn’t live nearby.”

The nurse nodded.

"You can wait in the surgery waiting room, and a doctor will speak with you when they’re finished. It’s on the 3rd floor."

Oliver turned to Digg, who indicated that he should go on without him. “I’ll wait for your family, so they know where you are.”

7 hours later, they were all still sitting in the waiting room. Thea had raided the vending machines for snacks, and Digg had tracked down coffee. Walter and Moira were sitting across from Oliver, holding hands. Oliver found himself staring at their joined hands, wondering if he’d get to hold Felicity’s hand like that someday.

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew how he felt about Felicity. He’d known for a long time. When the feelings first started to bubble, it hadn’t mattered. He was trying to make things work with Laurel, so he pushed them down. After Tommy died, and things didn’t work out with Laurel, there were just more important things to deal with. Felicity had been there, as his friend and his partner, and he’d been content with that.

Now that may be all he’d ever have.

A doctor entered the waiting room, and Oliver’s head snapped to attention. He stood slowly, a weight in his stomach.

"Are you Felicity Smoak’s family?", the doctor asked.

Oliver nodded numbly, and Digg came to stand next to him.

"We preformed surgery to stop some internal bleeding and a partially collapsed lung she received during the accident. Everything went fine. She’s in the ICU now."

Oliver released a haggard breath. “She’s okay?”

The doctor nodded confidently. “She has some recovery time ahead of her, but we’ll manage her pain and she should be able to go home in a few days.”

Oliver closed his eyes in relief as Digg slapped him on the back joyfully. When he opened his eyes, the doctor was turning away.

"Wait", Oliver called out. "Can I see her?"

The doctor frowned. “She’s unconscious right now-“

"That’s okay", Oliver told him, dismissing the obstacle.

The doctor regarded him critically, then nodded in approval. “Alright. Just you though. Follow me.”

Oliver looked back at Digg and his family, and they were all smiling at him reassuringly. “We’ll be waiting for you here”, his mother told him.

He turned back to the doctor and followed him through the doors that led to the ICU. He stopped outside of Felicity’s room. “She probably won’t be awake for a few more hours.” He left Oliver standing outside the door.

Oliver took a deep breath and pressed down on the handle, pushing the door open. Felicity was the only patient in the room. Her small frame looked even smaller in the bulky hospital bed. He walked towards her hesitantly.

Her hair was down, a mess of blonde curls, and her glasses were no where in sight. He imagined they hadn’t survive the accident, and made a mental note to get her another pair before she woke up.

There was a chair near the bed, and he moved it until it was sitting close to Felicity’s side. He took a seat, and looked her over in more detail. She looked pale, but besides that, she looked like she was asleep. He’d seen her sleeping before, passed out at her desk in the basement of the club from exhaustion after working all night. This was different. She was laying on her back, with her arms at her sides. That wasn’t how Oliver imagined she normally slept.

Oliver reached out a hand, and placed it gently over Felicity’s. She was warm. He let out a deep breath, one he hadn’t known he’d been holding, and brought his head down to rest on the bed next to their joined hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity's eye fluttered open as she woke. Her mind was hazy, and she couldn't place where she was.

She could place Oliver though.

Even without her glasses, he was unmistakable when only a foot away from her. She gazed down at his sleeping form, where he was resting his head by her arm.

The sight confused her. She didn’t understand where she was, or why Oliver was with her. She began to shift on the bed, jolting Oliver awake.

“Felicity?”, he asked eagerly.

“Oliver- Oliver, where am I?”

“Hold on”, he said, as he reached towards the table. He handed her her glasses, so she could see.

“This is my spare pair”, she remarked when she could see again.

Oliver nodded. “I hope you don’t mind, I had Digg go to your apartment and get them. Your regular ones were crushed in the accident.”

“Accident?”, Felicity inquired, the memories faint. “I was driving home…”

“You were hit. They… they had to operate. You were in surgery for almost 8 hours.” His voice was tight, and Felicity was surprised at the emotion she could hear. Oliver wasn’t normally emotive. She wondered as to the reason.

“Was the accident because of-”

Oliver had thought the same thing at first, so he understood her meaning immediately. “No”, he answered with a shake of his head. “Just an accident.”

“Then why are you so upset?”

Oliver stared at her in shock. “You were in an accident, Felicity.”

“But it wasn’t your fault”, she began to protest.

“I almost lost you!” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning back in the chair.

Felicity stared at him, speechless. He opened his eyes after a few moments, looking at Felicity with graveness.

“I don’t know what I would have done, if I’d lost you, Felicity.”

She reached her hand out to enclose his and squeezed reassuringly, his reaction still a confusion.

“You didn’t lose me though. I’m fine”, she told him, then became suddenly worried. “I am fine, aren’t I?”

Oliver gave her a small, weary smile. “Yes. You had some internal damage and a partially collapsed lung, but the surgery was a success. The doctor said you should be able to go home in a few days.”

“Wow”, she breathed, sinking back into the bed. “I don’t feel like I just had surgery.”

“The doctor said they had you on something for the pain, and you’ve been asleep for a few hours.”

She turned her head to look at him again. “Have you been here the entire time?”

Oliver ducked his head. “Yeah. I- I couldn’t leave. I had my mom and Walter run home to grab me some different clothes.”

“Walter? Your mom?”, Felicity asked, voice squeaking nervously. “They were here?”

Oliver grinned at her response. “Digg told me about the accident at home, and they insisted on coming with me to the hospital.”

Felicity didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I told them to go home a few hours ago. Thea too. Digg is still around. I’m sure he’s eager to see you. I think he’s off calling Carly right now.”

“What about my parents?”, Felicity wondered.

“I called them. I told them you were fine, and I’d have you call them when you woke up. They wanted to come, but it’s a long drive. I offered to send a plane to pick them up if they still want to come after talking to you.”

“A plane?”, Felicity repeated. “They must be thoroughly confused about how I know you.”

“You work for Queen Consolidated”, Oliver shrugged, nonplussed.

“They’re going to know sending a plane to an employee's family isn’t normal business procedure”, she countered. She shook her head. “You shouldn’t even be here, Oliver. Lance knows I’m connected to the vigilante, if he-”

“I don’t care”, Oliver insisted. Felicity raised an eyebrow. “Okay”, he acquiesced, “I do care, but not as much as I care about you.”

He raised his hand to hover over her cheek, then brought it to rest softly cupping the side of her face. Her breathing halted abruptly, and she couldn’t look away from Oliver.

“I know this isn’t the right time. I know it might sound… I know it might seem strange, to you, but I like you Felicity. Not just as a friend, or a partner. I’ve felt this way for a while, I just wasn’t sure how to tell you. There never seemed to be a right time.”

She exhaled softly, letting her head relax against his palm as her eyes closed.

“I won’t make the mistake of not telling you now.”

She smiled happily at that statement. Her mind was reeling. “Who’d have thought I’d be happy about being in an accident”, she remarked dryly.

“Not funny”, Oliver scolded her gently. “No more accidents for you, Ms. Smoak”, he told her, withdrawing his hand and standing.

Felicity opened her eyes immediately, and tried to sit up.

“Where are you going”, she asked, panicked. She cringed as a pain shot through her.

“Hey”, Oliver instructed, “stop that. Lay still. I’m just going to get a nurse.” He leaned over her to place a gentle kiss on her head. “I’ll be right back”, he assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is unnecessary", Felicity grumbled, as Oliver pushed her out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"Hospital policy", he replied firmly. They headed to the car, where Digg was waiting. He smiled at Felicity, glad to see her looking like her normal self.

"Your carriage, my lady", he grinned, opening the door.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys are so weird", she murmured as she stood slowly out of the wheelchair. She was still in pain, and the doctor had suggested bed rest for a few days.

Oliver grabbed her hand and supported her weight as she climbed into the car. Once she was in, and situated, he shut the door and got in on the other side. Digg got in the drivers seat, and turned back to look at them.

"Where to?", he asked, confusing Felicity. Where else would she go, but home?

"The manor", Oliver replied instantly.

Felicity gaped at him. "What do you mean?"

Oliver sighed and looked at her wearily, knowing she would put up a fight. "The doctor said bed rest. That's going to be tough to do if you're home alone."

"I can't just stay at the manor", Felicity protested. "Your family-"

"Have already agreed it's a good idea. Raisa is eager to meet you, and someone will always be home to help you."

"They're- they're your  _family_ , Oliver. And I'm just some IT girl. I'm going to have to lie about how I know you, how we became friends..."

Oliver frowned. "You're not just some IT girl." He moved in closer to her, situating himself in her personal space. It was something he'd been doing the last few days, ever since she'd woken up from surgery. Oliver being that close made her head dizzy, something she was sure he knew and was using to his advantage.

They hadn't discussed what Oliver said to her when she woke up, or where their relationship was going. Oliver liked her. She was still having trouble coming to terms with that. She liked him too, but their lives were complicated. They had a lot to talk about, but she and Oliver both knew the hospital wasn't the place to hash any of that out.

"And you don't have to lie to them", he continued. "They know we met at Queen Consolidated, and you've been helping me with the club. There isn't much more to tell."

"Would you take me home if I insisted?", Felicity asked. She wasn't sure why she was even asking. She knew he was right, and it'd be easier with help. She was more than a little curious about the manor and his family, but everything was also overwhelming. She wanted to feel in control.

Oliver sat back and nodded seriously. "Of course."

She look at Digg, who was watching them intently from the rear view mirror. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Okay", she acquiesced, a small smile on her lips. "The manor it is. I do need to swing by my place and pick up some stuff though. Oh, and get ice cream!"

Digg laughed as Oliver looked at her bemusedly. "What?", she asked.

An hour later, after a stop at her apartment and the corner ice cream shop, they pulled into the Queen driveway. The manor itself was a sight to behold, not to mention the grandiose grounds. Felicity felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared out the window.

Digg pulled the car up to the front. Oliver got out first and opened her door, offering his hand to her. She took it and stepped gingerly out of the car. They both looked back to Digg, who waved them on. "I'll grab the bags, and meet you inside."

Oliver lead her through the front door, and they stopped inside the entrance as Felicity took everything in. Exquisite paintings adorned the walls, and a grand staircase was off to the side.

Oliver smiled at her as she looked around. When she was done, and had turned back to him, he led her up the stairs. They were still holding hands.

He showed her to a room not far down the hall. "This is the guest suite", he explained to her, as he opened the double doors.

She laughed in surprise at the sight. The "room" was actually a collection of rooms. She released Oliver's hand to look around, wandering from one room to the next. The room they had entered was the sitting room, and it was attached to a large master bedroom with a bathroom and walk in closet. The sitting room and bedroom had floor to ceiling windows, allowing her an amazing view of the backyard. She also had a small balcony off of the bedroom.

She turned to Oliver, at a loss for words.

"This is... This is incredible. I've never stayed in a  _hotel_  this nice, let alone a house."

Oliver laughed, pleased. "I'm glad you like it", he told her, walking forward to take her hand once more. "You should get in the bed."

Her mouth quirked up as she raised an eyebrow, and she took pleasure in the flush that came over Oliver.

"I  _meant_  that you need to get some rest", he clarified, flustered. Felicity was enjoying the switch in their personalities.

"Right", she nodded, amused. "Rest. Don't get any funny ideas, Mr. Queen." She released his hand once more, to move towards the bedroom.

He sighed and shook his head, embarrassed.

"But before I do, one more thing", she told him. He looked at her intently, eager to do whatever she needed. She rushed towards him, and flung her arms around his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her instinctively despite the surprise at her action, and he pulled back to look at her face. She smiled up at him coyly, and placed her lips gently on his own.

It was light and sweet. His eyelids dipped closed, and he parted his lips to sigh happily into it. He could feel her smile in return. She pulled away slowly, and he opened his eyes to a dazzling smile.

"Now I'm ready to rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final little wrap up chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is injured, so even if I could write smut, it'd be ill advised. Sorry. :)

Felicity ended up spending a week at Queen Manor, healing. Most of that time was spent in bed, with Oliver nearby. He’d leave occasionally- for vigilante business that just couldn’t wait, or if Walter needed him to make an appearance at the company- but mostly he stayed with her.

They got to know each other during that time. It was in the quiet moments that Felicity felt like she was seeing Oliver clearly for the first time. And he was as remarkable as she imagined. _  
_

On her third night, they slept in bed together for the first time. Oliver stayed on his side of the bed, consciously putting space between them. Felicity wondered if he was afraid of hurting her, but she didn’t ask. She let him have the space.

The overwhelming warmth of his skin woke her up. She shifted sleepily, wondering why it was so warm, when she realized she was in Oliver’s arms. She stilled instantly, not wanting to wake him up; afraid he’d move away again. Instead, she stared at him, tracing his face with her eyes. He looked peaceful, and the sight made her sigh happily. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

From that night on, Oliver slept with Felicity tucked next to him. He usually stayed in bed with her during the days too, when they’d pass the time watching movies and lazily making out. It felt nice, the quiet and solitude of it all. Oliver knew their bubble wouldn’t last forever though.

Felicity healed considerably during that time, thanks in large part to Oliver’s family. Thea, Moira, Raisa, and Walter all waited on her attentively. They’d pop in to see her before leaving the house, checking if she needed anything, and Raise called up to the room before every meal to ask her what she wanted. She felt like a horrible burden at first, but their kindness relaxed her as the days passed.

When the time came to leave Queen Manor and return to her apartment, she felt an overwhelming sadness. She walked around the rooms she’d called home for the previous week with a heavy heart. She wanted to go home, but she also didn’t want to leave.

Oliver bounded happily into the room. “Hey hon- you ready to go?”

Felicity looked at him with wet eyes, and a trembling lip.

"What’s wrong?", he asked worriedly, his eyes sweeping her form for any sign of hurt or pain.

"Nothing", Felicity sighed with a shake of her head. "It’s just- I’m going to miss being here."

Oliver smiled with relief. “Well”, he told her, “you could stay”.

She laughed at the statement, having predicted he’d try to make her stay. “Maybe someday”, she promised him. “For now though, I need to go home.”

Oliver nodded, resigned and understanding. “I know.” He picked up her packed back from by the door, and stood back to let her exit ahead of him. “What do you say we stop and get ice cream on the way?”

Felicity grinned, happy that she’d managed to corrupt him in only a week. She looked back at the room one last time, then replied. “Sounds good.”


End file.
